This version of the invention is concerned with the field of golf accessories. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with a portable device for cleaning golf club heads and golf balls, said device designed to be releasably attached to golf bags or articles of clothing of a golfer or wrapped around the neck of a golfer.